<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Could Be Us by animalnitrate (allsmilesoverhere)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146932">This Could Be Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsmilesoverhere/pseuds/animalnitrate'>animalnitrate (allsmilesoverhere)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>End of Relationship, Falling Out of Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsmilesoverhere/pseuds/animalnitrate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark doesn't feel the same about Jackson anymore</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Could Be Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm still v new at fic writing but enjoy x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Early morning sun struggled to burn through the dull weather and smog clouds over the city. Sliding his hand under his pillow to locate his phone, Mark squinted to read the time, eyes struggling to adjust in the light of his room. 20 minutes before his alarm was due to go off. He sighed quietly, not wanting to wake up Jackson beside him, slowly turning his head to make sure he was still asleep. </p><p>Mark took in his features, letting his eyes trail over his perfect skin, straight nose, lips, jaw, slight stubble. Jackson really was the most handsome man in the world, Mark thought, but it was a shame he didn’t care anymore. His partner’s beauty is objective, undeniably, but he just didn’t care that he was with his ideal man anymore. It was a few weeks ago, they were sat together, leaning on each other on the sofa, when something in Mark just changed. It felt like a flame had been blown out inside his chest. Mark thought he was maybe getting ill.</p><p>It wasn’t like they had an argument, or there was somebody else. It felt like a part of Mark’s soul had just decided to curl up and die, the part that said him and Jackson were going to be together, forever. Ever since that day, Mark had a sinking feeling deep within his being every time he saw, or spoke to his boyfriend. But he was trying. He remained the same, still indulging in his and Jackson’s private jokes, eating meals together, showering together, but Mark just wished he was doing it for love, not out of courtesy. He could tell Jackson had no idea, which made it hurt even more. The odd few hours he got by himself, Mark found himself crying during in most of them, wishing that spark would come back. It felt unjust that his love for Jackson decided to leave without saying goodbye, no warning, Mark wanted thirty more years of feeling the way he did about Jackson. But now he couldn’t even have one.</p><p>It hurt to pretend. Every time he faked a smile at Jackson, his internal monologue told him that this would kill Jackson. The fact Mark doesn’t love him, and that he is still acting like he does in the fear of hurting him even more. Mark didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t bring himself to tell Jackson, he would rather just remain like this for the rest of his life. He enjoys Jackson’s company, jokes, everything. He is still very much Jackson’s biggest fan, and would be so hurt if anything bad ever happened to him, which in Mark’s head, is a good enough excuse of sticking by his side. He always manages to talk himself round. </p><p>They haven’t had sex since that day, either. Jackson knows Mark well enough to know he goes through phases where he is uninterested in intimacy, and never pushes or questions it. But Mark is beginning to worry about how much longer this is going to last. The thought of sleeping with Jackson makes his skin crawl, he can’t think of anything less appealing. But he knows that is his problem, and maybe he could get over it if he tired hard enough. Mark still wants to make Jackson happy, he’d do nearly anything.</p><p>Unlocking his phone to turn the alarm off, Mark shuffled to sit up, purposely creating movement in an attempt to wake his boyfriend. He placed a hand on Jackson’s shoulder to gently shake him, “morning, we have to get up”. Nothing. Mark shoved harder, “-Jackson”, receiving a groan in response from his boyfriend. Jackson rolled over onto his front, “morning, baby”, barely intelligible, being mumbled into his pillow, Mark could hear the contentedness in Jacksons voice. He wanted to cry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry if that Sucks Ass, lets suffer</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>